Démon Angelic
by ladypennywise
Summary: Ella era un demonio de sangre fría, ¿Pero cómo? Si tiene un rostro tan puro y hermoso. Las apariencias engañan, amigo. Eso es exactamente lo que pensaban los albinos al verla la primera vez, pero luego todo cambio de manera brusca al conocerla mejor. Cruel por naturaleza, ¿ella de verdad era su hermana?
1. Chapter 1

_Un blanco tan puro que puede ser fácilmente manchado.._

_Sus ojos zafiros oscuros ocultando miles de emociones.._

_Su forma de ser, tan malévola.._

_Es lo que la hacía tan especial.._

_Aparte de ser, nuestra querida hermanita… _

_._

_._

_._

"_-¡No toques mis cosas, Dante!- Grito un pequeño niño de cabello blanco y peinado, con un suéter azul y unos pantalones cortos color beige; mientras perseguía a un niño exactamente igual a él, la única diferencia era la ropa que llevaba puesta._

_-¡Quítamelas si puedes, Vergil!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y riéndose a carcajadas un niño de cabello blanco y alborotado, vestía una camiseta roja con un diseño de calavera y unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro. _

_Ella sonrío suavemente, observando a sus queridos gemelos correr y jugar como niños normales, pero ellos eran todo menos eso; sin embargo, estaba feliz ya que ellos se divertían y jugaban felizmente. Bajo la mirada para observar como entre sus brazos descansaba plácidamente el fruto del amor entre su esposo y ella, su primera hija mujer._

_Deslizo sus dedos delgados por el rostro de su niña, acariciando su hermosa piel de porcelana la cual era considerablemente más pálida que la de sus gemelos. Su cabello era blanco y para su pequeña edad tenía bastante, además era muy liso, su niña era hermosa._

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como los de su pequeña se abrían lentamente, una emoción indescriptible recorrió fugazmente sus venas y sonrió ampliamente. Una chispa de curiosidad se vio en sus propios ojos celestes al ver el color de estos. Pues sí, eran azules, pero no eran claros como los de ella, estos eran zafiros oscuros con mucha profundidad decorados con largas pestañas rizadas curiosamente oscuras. _

_Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó por toda la enorme mansión, al parecer el señor de esta había llegado. Eva lo miro confundida al ver el sentimiento extraño que habitaba en los ojos de Sparda, ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? Una sensación rara recorrió su espina dorsal._

_-Mira, Eva, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace un tiempo?- Susurro con un tono que desprendía tristeza, no.. ¡No!_

_-¿Q-Qué pasa con eso..?- Su voz flaqueaba inconscientemente, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y al parecer su cuerpo no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo, ni ella tampoco._

_-Pues.. Ya es hora, despídete de ella, la señora Vi Leblanc la está esperando..- Una punzada de tristeza apuñalo cruelmente el corazón de Sparda al ver como los ojos de su amada se cristalizaban, no le causaba ninguna gracia observar tan triste espectáculo. _

_-¡N-No, no quiero! ¡Ella es mi niña! -Las gotas de agua salada bajaron furiosamente por las rosadas mejillas de la rubia. Su angelical rostro arruinado por un ceño profundamente fruncido. Ella abrazo con fuerza a la bebe que aún seguía durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos de su querida madre._

_Unas lágrimas escurridizas salpicaron en las mejillitas de la pequeña haciendo que frunciera tiernamente el ceño y abrazo el vestido rojo de la rubia buscando calor, lo que hizo a Eva reír por lo bajo, pero las molestas muestras de tristeza extrema seguían bajando sin cesar. Unos pasos ligeros y pequeños se oyeron en las largas escaleras de madera; los gemelos habían parado de jugar al escuchar los gritos adoloridos que provenían de la planta baja, los dos se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de su bella madre irritado y lleno de lágrimas, aceleraron el paso hasta quedar enfrente de ellos._

_-¿Qué le pasa a madre, padre?- Pregunto con un tono triste el niño de camiseta roja mientras jalaba un poco la ropa de su padre, este sonrío solo un poco. _

_-Ustedes son muy jóvenes para entenderlo, pero vayan a darle un beso de despedida a su hermanita- Respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Dante, los gemelos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y después levantaron una ceja con confusión._

_-¿Despedirnos? ¿A dónde va?- Cuestiono con una mirada confusa Vergil mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo le olía muy mal y no iban a engañarlo como lo hacían con Dante. A veces sentía que sus padres lo subestimaban mucho y eso lo irritaba; puede ser pequeño, pero era mucho más astuto de lo que pensaban. Sparda le hizo una seña con la mano para que se apresurara a que hiciera lo anteriormente dicho, este solo suspiro y camino hacia su madre. Dante al darse cuenta de que su gemelo ya no estaba a su lado se apresuró a alcanzarlo._

_Se pudo visualizar a Eva quien se recostó en un gran sillón de cuero marrón. Todavía estaba temblorosa, pero un poco más calmada que antes. Sintió como una pequeña mano jalo un poco la manga de su vestido rojo, levanto el rostro solo para encontrarse con el de sus gemelos que con sus pequeños ojos celestes la miraban tristemente, una sensación de culpabilidad la recorrió al darse cuenta que esa tristeza era por su culpa, sonrío débilmente. _

_Ella sabía que se negara lo que se negara tenía que entregar a su niña, quería que al menos uno de sus hijos pudiera jugar y convivir como un niño normal pero al mismo tiempo no quería que la separaran de su lado. Pero ya habían hecho el trato, no podía hacer nada. _

_Lentamente alejo a la niña que mantenía aprisionada en su pecho, bajo los brazos y los recargo en sus muslos, dejando a la vista a la bebe que ya tenía sus grandes ojos zafiros plácidamente abiertos que reflejaban curiosidad por las personas que la rodeaban._

_La infante sonrió abiertamente y levanto sus pequeños brazos, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del niño de la camisa azul que estaba con el rostro bajo hacia ella, observándola detenidamente. Este sonrió un poco mientras que el otro joven reía abiertamente._

_Ese momento tan curioso se vio arruinado debido a la dura mirada de Sparda que solo decía dos cosas: "es momento". Las tres personas que residían en el sillón bajaron lentamente la mirada hacia el pequeño ser humano que jugueteaba con el rubio cabello de su madre mientras hacía pequeñas burbujas de saliva, ¡esta niña era una completa monada!. La hermosa mujer de ojos celestes se levantó con dificultad del gran sofá, a paso lento se acercó a la puerta donde residía golpeando con el suelo impaciente con sus altos zapatos de tacón la próxima madre de su hijita, la señora Alexandra Vi Leblanc._

_Aunque decirle señora es demasiado, ya que tiene solamente 24 primaveras. Eva antes que nada la examino de pies a cabeza, se mordió ligeramente el labio, tuvo que admitir que ella era muy hermosa. Su piel era clara pero sin llegar a lo pálido, largo cabello negro azabache suelto que llegaba a su espalda baja y unos grandes ojos ámbares preciosos; llevaba puesta una chaqueta roja cruzada color carmín con una blusa blanca debajo con volantes en el cuello, una falda ajustada negra que llegaba hasta sus rodilla, unas zapatillas negras y para terminar unos aretes dorados y unos guantes blancos, se notaba de lejos que era alguien de la alta sociedad. _

_-¿Esta lista, señora Eva?- pregunto en un tono suave la joven de ojos color sol, la mencionada asintió lentamente. Giro su mirada hacia donde sus otros hijos observaban la escena con ojos curiosos, ella hizo una señal para que vinieran, por lo obedecieron de inmediato. La rubia bajo a la bebe que aun dormía en sus brazos, los niños de cabello blanco plantaron tímidamente un pequeño beso en las regordetes mejillas de la pequeña y ella, como si supiera lo que sucede, ofreció una pequeña sonrisa derrite corazones._

_Los ojos de la esposa de Sparda se cristalizaron otra vez, las gotas saladas bajaron fugazmente sin ningún aviso por sus mejillas rosadas. Sus labios carnosos y rojos plantaron un beso en la pálida frente, sollozo por lo bajo._

_-Te extrañare demasiado, mi pequeña niña...- lagrimeo en voz baja la mujer de vestido rojo, se sentía muy mal, era doloroso, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, aunque le doliera en el alma, algo así como una apuñalada de una daga muy filosa. Pudo sentir como una figura alta se acercó lentamente a ella, abrazándola por detrás._

_-También la extrañare, es nuestra princesa, volveremos a verla; lo prometo- susurro el caballero oscuro mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro suave y terso de su pequeña, planto un beso pequeño también en la frente de su hija. Enderezo su cabeza y miro a la bebe con ternura. _

_Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, la ojiceleste entrego al infante a la dama de guantes blancos, quien la recibió más que gustosa. La niña, al sentir que la textura en los brazos, el perfume y el calor cambio repentinamente abrió sus enormes zafiros y observo con suma curiosidad a la mujer de los ojos ámbares quien la miraba con una sonrisa muy maternal y amable, pero…¿Dónde está su mami? Ella no lo era. De ninguna manera. _

_Seguía investigándola con la mirada, queriendo reconocerla y saber quién era..pero no, simplemente no la conocía, y eso era preocupante. Y peor aún, ¿Por qué la entregan así como así? Pero no parecía alguien peligroso, de hecho tenía un olor muy agradable y aparte estaba cómoda en sus delgados brazos, solo por eso no soltó en llanto. Dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia la derecha, ¡su mami, ahí está! _

_-Por favor, cuida bien de ella y que pueda vivir su vida como alguien normal, es lo único que te pido- sollozo por lo bajo la dolida mujer a quien reconocía como su madre, ¿Por qué le decía esas palabras a la extraña de olor bonito?, a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras ahogadas solo asintió lentamente, sintiéndose algo mal por el claro dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia ¿había hecho algo mal?, no entiendo nada. Oh vaya, ¿Qué era esa cuerda brillante que su madre enredaba en mi cuello? Era bonita y entretenida, seguidamente comencé a jalarla. Las otras personas presentes observaron con sorpresa el hermoso collar que le ponía Eva a su pequeña, una reliquia. Era un collar de plata con un zafiro brillante como dije que combinaba con sus ojos perfectamente, coincidencia tal vez. _

_Tan tan, esta cuerda era brillante y entretenida, podía seguir así por un largo rato~ _

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué sentía que todos se iban volviendo prolijamente más pequeños? ¡Oh no, esta muchacha se está alejando conmigo todavía en sus brazos! ¡No quiero alejarme de mama, ni de papa, ni de mis hermanos! Solté un sonoro llanto al darme cuenta de a qué rumbo iban las cosas, pude distinguir como esa sumamente familiar voz femenina y aterciopelada se alarmaba y cada vez la oía más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando; pero fue parada abruptamente por una voz masculina grave y otras voces un poco chillonas que reconocía perfectamente también, ¿Por qué la habían detenido? No quiero separarme de ellos.._

_Unas preguntas todavía rondaban en su cabeza, ¿había hecho algo mal?..¿hice algo que no les gusto y por eso me abandonaron? Seguí llorando con todas mis fuerzas, algo me decía que algo malo, perjudicante, estaba pasando frente a mi naricita y no me he dado cuenta todavía de que es._

_De repente sentí como la temperatura se disminuía prolijamente volviéndose más fría y mi piel se volvía de gallina. Pude notar que la mujer secuestradora se había subido a una especie de lugar muy largo, era como un rectángulo enorme color negro con unos largos sillones que su color me recordaba mucho al vestido de mama. Al lado derecho e izquierdo habían unos cuadrados transparentes muy limpios que al parecer, se podían bajar y subir a su antojo._

_Algo extraño paso, de repente sentí como nos empezamos a mover lentamente, después de un rato de que seguí derramando lágrimas intensas y gruesas, pero al ver que la mujer solamente me acariciaba amablemente la cabeza, finalmente me resigne. _

_Algún día los volvería a ver, lo haría, lo juraba por su vida misma.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el lugar estaba sumido en un profundo silencio..

Silencio...

Claro, hasta que se vio perturbado por los nerviosos pasos que iban de aquí para allá, susurrando cosas incompresibles. El par de hombres albinos caminaban por todo el mugriento local lleno de cajas vacías de pizza con nerviosismo. Quienes los conocían saben que esa era una visión muy curiosa, ya que nunca estaban así, debe de ser algo sumamente especial, y sin duda lo era.

-¿Estás seguro de que esa carta es real?- hablo titiritando levemente un hombre alto que usaba una gabardina roja. Esto era raro, muy raro. No en el sentido negativo, pero sin duda lo era.

-Claro que sí, iba incluida en el cofre de nuestra madre..- susurro otro hombre igual a otro pero en vez de usar rojo usaba azul, además el si se peinaba hacia atrás.

-Entonces.. ¿Tenemos una hermana menor?- interrogo con voz un poco más alta Dante, un sentimiento le recorrió en todo el cuerpo. Quería verla, quería conocerla, quería saber quién era, después de todo era su hermana, es natural que quiera conocerla..

-Al parecer sí..- Él no se sentía muy diferente a su hermano. También tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocerla, quería saber quién era y como era. Volvió su mirada al papel y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Al menos dice algo sobre dónde está?- pregunto en voz alta Dante, realmente quería saber. Espero pacientemente una respuesta de su hermano que observaba el papel frotándose la barbilla ligeramente.

-Pues, ahora mismo vive en una mansión en esta misma ciudad, casualmente - sonrió de lado, cosas de la vida. Pensó con un toque de gracia.

-¿Y dice su nombre? Para ubicarla mejor- Dante se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Vergil, leyeron el ultimo renglón de la larga carta que había escrito su madre hace mucho tiempo con una hermosa letra cursiva. La carta estaba desgatada por el paso del tiempo, por lo que se les dificulto un poco hacerlo; pero en voz alta dijeron:

"_si la ven, por favor cuiden de ella, se nota que es una chica muy agradable. Su nombre lo escogí porque ese era el que más le quedaba, de origen francés, algo muy lindo. Su nombre es.._

_Ekaterina"._

Tragaron duro, tenían la sensación de que sería algo difícil..


	2. 2 Descubrimiento

_Un sonido chirriante y roto se escuchó fugazmente en una enorme sala marrón llena de instrumentos musicales, se veía como una jovencita de alrededor de 8 años miraba con frustración plasmada en su rostro un violín blanco con elegantes decoraciones negras y una rosa también negra pintada delicadamente en la parte inferior derecha._

_-¡Buaaa, mami, todavía no puedo hacerlo! -lloro infantilmente la pequeña niña de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, ¡oh vamos! ¡hace HORAS que estaban practicando con el violín, y simplemente no podía hacerlo! Buu._

_-Claro que puedes, aparte debes de, habrá una cena muy importante y dije que ibas a dar una presentación solo para ambientar. Así que apresúrate y hazlo de nuevo –exigió mientras fruncía el ceño claramente irritada una alta mujer de cabello azabache que reconocía como mi madre adoptiva. La mire cruzando los brazos con gracia y molestia mientras me observaba duramente, ¿cena? Ella no me menciono nada de eso._

_\- P-Pero.. no puedo hacerlo mami, es muy difícil.. y ya me duelen mis dedos- volví a quejarme en voz alta, sabía que eso era muy mal visto y mamá posiblemente me castigaría después de esto, siempre lo hacía, ¡no es justo!. _

_\- Vas a aprender si o si, ¿y sabes por qué? –negué lentamente, oh no..- porque la cena es hoy mismo en la noche –mi mandíbula casi toca el suelo, ¿¡Qué?! - así que sigue practicando. Cuando lleguen las seis de la tarde te darás una ducha y te vestirás decentemente –se dio la vuelta rápidamente, giro levemente su cabeza y me miro de reojo, ay - será mejor que lo hagas bien, no querrías saber que te espera -su mirada se estrechó, y sentí un escalofrío._

_La puerta se cerró estruendosamente, mis cejas elevándose tristemente. Hice una mueca, ¿Por qué no podía salir a jugar al parque? Luego porque los otros niños la miraban raro por mi tono de piel, me daban apodos desagradables como "vampiro", "transparente", "piel de papel" y demás. Mire con desagrado el instrumento y suspire con frustración. _

_¿Eh? ¿Acaso esta niña quejosa era yo? ¡Claro que no! Aprendería a tocarlo cueste lo que cueste. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, ¡claro que si, jaja! Y así, estuve practicando arduamente durante toda la tarde hasta hacerlo perfecto, justo como mama quería. _

_Coloco el violín suavemente en su hombro, tomo entre su pequeña mano el arco tomándolo principalmente del talón. Cerró los ojos pacíficamente, trataría de tocar su canción favorita de violín, Lilium. _

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

_._

_._

_._

Kyrie, fons bonitatis

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

O quam sancta, quam serena,

quam benigma, quam amoena

esse virgo creditor

O quam sancta, quam serena,

quam benigma, quam amoena,

O castitatis _lilium_~

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Ese recuerdo estúpido otra vez, se levantó de la pequeña silla blanca con gracia y observo a su alrededor lentamente con una mirada asqueada.

Había sido en este mismo lugar donde la vieja esa se había dedicado a torturarla y arrebatarle su infancia, siempre deseando que fuera alguien mejor que la hija de una de sus "mejores amigas".

Si no eran clases de violín, eran de baile, y si no eran de baile eran de arte y si no eran de arte eran de canto. Aunque eso último se le daba del asco y la bruja se enojaba por ello. Era divertido verla cabreada.

En fin, el punto es que nunca pudo salir a algún parque a hacer amigos, convivir, mojarse en la lluvia, saltar en los charcos; siempre lo anhelaba, pero también siempre se le denegaba, alegando que eso solo lo hacia la gente de clase baja y vulgar. Nunca pensé así, era estúpido; pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Exacto, nada.

Y se preguntaran, ¿esas clases sirvieron para algo? Pues sí, siempre humillaba a la hija de la enemiga de mama de manera brutal, no era por tirarse flores, pero ella era muchas veces mejor en todo lo que hacían que la otra niña, quien siempre salía llorando ferozmente con sus ojos verdes llenos de esa agua salada.

Se le destrozo el alma mil veces por hacerla llorar y mil veces la bruja le dijo: "déjala, no sabe lo que es perder" con una sonrisa soberbia pintada en su bello pero corrompido rostro mientras observaba con crueldad y superioridad a su enemiga quien le devolvía la mirada pero llena de ira y rabia.

Coloco el violín suavemente en una pequeña repisa de madera, tenía que salir de este lugar, ahora. Salió de la sala de música cerrándola con llave, no le gustaba que ninguno de sus empleados se metiera a husmear ahí sin su permiso, aunque fuera solo para limpiar. Guardo la llave en uno de sus bolsillos.

Estaba muy aburrida en su mansión la cual ahora era completamente suya. Sonrió por dentro al recordar ese hermoso hecho. Su madre adoptiva había muerto hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico y como ella era su única heredera, pues todo le correspondió rápidamente.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que su muerte no le afecto absolutamente nada. Claro que lo hizo, incluso lloro, pero no demasiado; mantuvo el pensamiento de que la muerte era algo natural, porque todo lo que nace tiene que morir, ¿no? y que quizá ella estaría en un lugar mejor que este asqueroso mundo.

Subió las larguísimas escaleras que conducían a su habitación en la planta alta. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y la volvió a cerrar con la misma fuerza. Hora de que vaya a hacer su pasatiempo favorito, siempre la divertía y hacía sentir mejor. Observo la ropa que su enorme armario de madera reposaba, y escogió algo que le permitiera ser ágil, pero sin perder ese estilo victoriano que tanto la caracterizaba.

O quizá no.

Tomo mejor tomo un top (ya saben, esas blusas que no tienen mangas ni nada) color verde menta con una pequeña estrella dorada que colgaba en una de las orillas inferiores, un pantalón corto negro y unas botas negras de tacón de aguja moderado con algo de encaje hasta las rodillas; para terminar unos guantes negros de motociclista sin dedos, una diadema color menta con un pequeño moño en la parte derecha de la cabeza.

Y lo más especial de todo.

Se acercó a una pequeña caja roja, la cual abrió y sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía al ver la joya que residía ahí. Un collar de plata con un zafiro como dije, era completamente hermoso; no sabía el porqué, pero tenía la necesidad de ponérselo justamente hoy, tuvo la sensación de que tenía que hacerlo porque algo sucedería, algo interesante.

En fin, llevo su larga melena a uno de sus hombros y colocó aquella reliquia entre su delgado cuello y luego sonrió cómoda.

Modelo graciosamente frente a un largo espejo colgado en la pared burlándose claramente de las poses alienígenas y extrañas que hacen las chicas en las fotos que suben al Facebook, iug (recuerden, no estamos en el año novecientos treinta antes de cristo, esta actualizado (? ).

Pero también observando satisfecha lo bien que se veía, aunque solo fuera a hacer su pasamiento predilecto. Bufo levemente al no saber qué hacer con su larguísimo cabello blanco y lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los glúteos. Y eso que medía 1.62.

¿Cortarlo? ¡Nunca! Hace décadas que no pisaba una peluquería y esta no sería la primera vez. Okay, solo las pisaba para arreglárselo, pero hasta ahí. ¡No me jodais más! Ya quiero largarme de aquí.

Bajo las escaleras de mármol negras con cansancio, antes de salir de su habitación había cogido un pequeño tubo de plata decorado con una rosa blanca en una de las orillas, cuando lo observo ella sonrío ampliamente. ¿Que sí qué era eso? Pronto lo averiguarían.

Se acercó a la enorme puerta principal la cual abrió y luego cerro a sus espaldas con llave. Había escuchado casualmente que en unos pueblos cercanos había una cierta.. "plaga" de bichos repugnantes, sonrió para sus adentros.

Ella se encargaría de esa plaga.

Y sin más que perder se encamino hacia su centro de entretenimiento por los próximos diez minutos.

**En otro lugar no menos interesante que el anterior (ajá).**

-¡Maldición, te dije que dejaras al menos una entera para mí!

-¿Una entera? -fingido tono sorprendido.- es mucho para alguien como tú, sólo te ayudé.

-¡No me jodas, claro que no!

-Ya cierren la boca.

¿Qué si ese lugar era un desastre? Pues sí, lo era. Dos albinos corrían por los largos pasillos de aquel negocio, uno persiguiendo furiosamente a otro más alto que el quien mantenía una sonrisa triunfante en sus atractivas fracciones, mientras otro exactamente igual al robapizzas guapo descansaba en uno de los sofás de cuero leyendo un libro extraño, quizá de magia y eso.

Algo interrumpió aquel momento divertido (bueno solo para Dante), el alto sonido proveniente del teléfono del local. Vergil se levantó del sofá y enseguida tomo el teléfono colocándolo en su oído mientras los otros seguían correteando por ahí.

-¿Hola? - contestó con su habitual tono cortés.

-¿Hola? ¿Es el local de caza demonios Devil May Cry? – la voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía como la de un hombre de entre treinta años, se podía apreciar claramente que la voz estaba asustada y nerviosa lo cual no alarmó al hijo del caballero oscuro; quien en vez de preocuparse sólo suspiro.

-Sí, ¿Qué desea que hagamos? – esto comenzó a cansarlo cuando el hombre empezó a titiritar nervioso y las palabras no salían de su garganta, se notaba.- Señor, cálmese y diga rápido que quiere que hagamos- su paciencia no aguantaba mucho, ¡bah! Eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Vengan rápido al pueblo Rosalía, unos demonios están destruyendo nuestros hogares! – rogó al fin el hombre, ¿pueblo Rosalía? Sabía dónde quedaba.

-Claro, iremos para allá en un inst..- el dictado final de Vergil fue abruptamente interrumpido por el hombre que cambió radicalmente su tono de voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- era como si ahora mismo estuviera viendo algo impresionante y una voz femenina del fondo declaró "parece una persona", lo cual hizo que su curiosidad apareciera involuntariamente.

-¿De qué están hablando? – elevo una ceja con confusión el hombre de la gabardina azul, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allá?

-Pues, no lo sé exactamente –el tono de voz del tipo se había calmado rápidamente, ¿Qué?- al parecer una figura extraña está acabando con los demonios, pero a la vez está destruyendo todo..- en ese momento pudo casi sentir como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la cabeza del hombre desconocido. Pero procesando la información.. ¿Cómo que una figura extraña?

-¿Entonces, tenemos un nuevo encargo? – interrogó después de un largo rato de ser perseguido el sujeto de la gabardina roja, seguido por un exhausto albino un poco más pequeño que el anterior, con una gabardina azul oscuro y una capucha roja.

-Sí, y tenemos que irnos inmediatamente – tomo rápidamente a Yamato que reposaba encima de un centro de mesa de madera y después salió rápidamente dejando a los otros dos cazadores con una expresión de confusión en sus rostros. Tomaron sus respectivas armas y salieron del negocio a igual paso.

-A ver, a ver, bájale y explica bien Vergil..- Dante estaba confundido, su hermano nunca de los nunca actuaba así, solo cuando era algo de suma importancia. Se fijó en como su casi reflejo ni siquiera se dignó a parar de caminar, pero si comenzó a hablar.

-Pues veras, al parecer hay una criatura extraña en el pueblo Rosalía, al cual nos dirigimos. Al principio solo era una simple tarea de exterminar unos demonios que invadieron el lugar, pero al parecer se volvió algo más serio. Así que no pregunten y sigan el paso – sentenció después de una leve explicación. Los otros dos simplemente callaron y siguieron andando.

Habían llegado rápidamente, pues el pueblo no estaba muy lejos de Fortuna y aparte andaban rápido. Observaron todo con ojos tranquilos a pesar de que era un completo desastre. Casas destruidas e incendiadas, personas huyendo por su vida junto con cosas de valor, etcétera. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Claro, hasta que sintieron un gran poder monstruoso y demoníaco provenir de cierta parte del pueblo que encendió sus sentidos al máximo. Al parecer todos los demonios se habían reunido en un enorme círculo rodeando al aparentemente monstruo desafortunado, quien con sólo una ráfaga de un viento extremadamente filoso provenir de un arma terminó con todos impresionantemente rápido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Vengan con todo, bestias inmundas! - una aterciopelada y sedosa voz femenina atravesó sus oídos fugazmente, por lo que con curiosidad voltearon "discretamente" (algo así como el exorcista) para ver de dónde provenía. Ellos no estaban preparados para lo que verían, aún.

En todo su esplendor, manejando de manera impresionante una oz de plata con una rosa blanca en un extremo, la mujer misteriosa. Lo primero que notaron fue que era delgada y no muy alta que digamos, pero vaya que era ágil y veloz en el combate.

La joven se detuvo un momento, llevando un mechón de cabello salvaje detrás de su oreja con una tranquilidad abrumadora. En ese mismo instante un demonio enorme aprovechó y se lanzó sobre ella para atacarla por la espalda. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de los cazadores al querer gritarle "¡cuidado!" pero no poder simplemente porque algo no los dejaba. Pero su reciente y extraña preocupación fue aniquilada como en una película de terror cuando ella sin ningún esfuerzo aparente atravesó su pecho con la mano desnuda, matándolo al instante.

El pueblo tenía miles de "cadáveres" regados en todos lados, era un completo desastre y una visión desagradable para los de estómago sensible. El delgado cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto de ese líquido carmesí, más que nada en sus brazos, piernas y torso; y unas cuantas manchas en su cara. Y ella los observaba con vaga atención, como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una chica mala? – ya era raro que no abriera la bocota, pff. La fémina que hace unos segundos estaba completamente en su mundo volteo bruscamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban, con una expresión sorprendida que aumentaba a medida que más los examinaba y encontraba "parecidos". Y a ellos casi les da un patatús.

Y de inmediato las palabras que estaban escritas en aquel trozo de papel antiguo se les vinieron a la mente de manera poco delicada. Un flash back violento.

_Y ahora, les diré como era ella, aunque solo haya sido un dulce bebe la última vez que la vi. Por lo que dudo que se parezca para cuando ustedes lean esta carta._

_Su piel es muy pero muy pálida que se ve como el de esa muñeca rubia de porcelana que había en su cuarto, parece también uno de esos vampiros que aparecen de vez en cuando por aquí. Jeje, si la ven, nunca le digan que yo dije eso. _

La observaron, piel tan blanca como el papel, pero a la vez tenía un toque muy atractivo que no la hacía ver mal. Y al sentir que estaba siendo observada descaradamente por los tres hombres desconocidos, ella se abrazó a sí misma en un intento inútil por cubrir más piel.

Justo ahora maldecía el haber traído este traje tan revelador y no traerse consigo al menos una chaqueta, hacía frío.

_Tiene mucho cabello y es, efectivamente como el de ustedes, blanco. Y muy lacio y suave, por cierto. _

Cabello blanco y larguísimo que con solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento se movía elegantemente. Lo sostuvo con las dos manos apretándolo un poco mientras hacia un puchero y susurraba "ya sé que parezco una palmera. Es que no me peine, no molesten".

_Pero por lo que sin duda la identificaran inmediatamente era por esas hermosas joyas que posee en vez de ojos. Son de un color zafiro oscuro muy profundo que hasta puedes perderte ahí por horas sin que te des cuenta._

_Como las profundidades del océano. _

_Aunque es extraño que sacaran esa tonalidad ya que todos los tienen más inclinados a las tonalidades claras, pero bueno, al parecer alguien fue bueno con ella._

Ellos se acercaron aún más a ella hasta solo tener un metro de distancia, se inclinaron ligeramente al rostro de la ahora extraña conocida, quien solo abrió un poco más sus orbes oscuros con sorpresa. "_¿Y a estos qué diablos les pasa? Me siento algo más que violada con la vista" _Pensó con desagrado_._

En efecto, el color de sus ojos era el más hermoso que habían visto hasta ahora. Eran de un azul zafiro, pero el cual se iba aclarando un poco al final de su iris, dándole un efecto de degradación y agua bellísimo.

Se quedaron completamente quietos y petrificados, y ella seguía observándolos con una ceja alzada. Habían pasado como cinco minutos ahí parados y todavía no se movían, hasta que ella se cansó y decidió terminar con esto. Levanto la mano y los empujo con una especie de viento pesado. El impacto los hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos volando como ella tenía planeado.

-¿Y bien? – la joven preguntó con tono fuerte y las manos en la cintura de manera demandante esperando una respuesta convincente, por lo menos. Hasta ahora se dignaron a notar que tenía un acento raro, pero lindo, algo así como francés o yo que sé.

-¿Bien qué? – interrogó desinteresadamente el tipo de rojo y espada enorme quien residía en el suelo rascando su cabeza. Y a ella le dieron ganas de palmearse su propia cara y también la del tipo.

Pero con más fuerza.

Y tal vez con una silla en vez de la mano.

Sí, eso suena bien.

-Hey Dante, deja de molestarla con tus estupideces – habló por primera vez el que parecía el menor de los tres, el que al parecer se llamaba Dante hizo una seña de "¿Yo qué? Yo no hice nah" pero al ver que nadie le prestó atención hizo otra seña que según yo significa "puta bida".

Sólo me limite a reírme a carcajadas de su desgracia, que al parecer no se lo tomó muy bien ya que levantó la vista y me dedicó una dura mirada. Pero eso a mí me la viene sudando.

-Oye, tú..- habló finalmente otro tipo que hasta el momento no le había tomado mucha importancia, portaba una gabardina azul y una katana; y al menos él si se peinaba como la gente normal, los otros parecían chewbacca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ocupamos que vengas con nosotros inmediatamente – me tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar, casi arrastrándome por el suelo debido a mis intentos ridículos por soltarme o frenar. Incluso deje un pequeño sendero de tierra levantada en el suelo, wii.

Vaya que era fuerte, incluso intenté usar poderes demoníacos para zafarme de su bruto agarre pero ni eso funciono. Maldición, esto me pasa por odiar las verduras.

-¡Suéltame animal! – gruñí mientras con que mi limitada fuerza de niña trataba de huir golpeándolo con mi brazo libre. Al ver que ni se inmutaba por los golpes al final me resigne, hasta que una duda me entró repentinamente –Y.. ¿Por qué ocupan que vaya con ustedes?-..

-Tenemos una pequeña…"duda" que tenemos, y sólo se puede aclarar contigo – explicó Dante con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro, ¿Qué?

-¿Y se puede saber qué duda es? – pregunté confundida, ¿Cómo que una duda? Yo no tengo nada que ver con estos lunáticos.. ¿No? Aunque a decir verdad, nos parecemos un poco físicamente. Mi sorpresa aumentó al ver como los tres paraban de andar y su cara se ponía seria de manera brusca.

\- Queremos saber.. Si eres nuestra hermana..- habló con pesadez y un toque de tristeza el de gabardina azul después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

..

…

….

…..

El silencio reinó el lugar, hiperventile y sólo unas palabras salieron como susurros de mis labios en ése momento.

-¿Qué?

**Aim sorri por haberlas hecho esperar tanto, me cortaron mi fuente de oxígeno y vida (el Internet) y por eso no pude publicar el capítulo desde antes porque había morido.**

**Estoy en un cibercafé sin café (estafa)**

**Aparte de que no lo había terminado *ba dum tss* **

***la matan por imbécil***

**Aparte, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando demonios publicare el próximo cap..**

_**NO LE HAGAN CASO. No escribe por huevona.**_

**Shh, calla insensato.**

**ACLARACIONES: El Dante éste es del DMC 3, Vergil pues obviamente también, y Nero pues es del cuatro.**

_**NO ME DIGASH. **_

***le mata con un revolver***

**Bai, sueñen conmigo 3**

_**¿Quieres matarlos de un paro cardiaco por tal pesadilla?**_

**Jódete, conciencia marica. **

**Ok ya, mejor sueñen con Vergil 3 (mi favorito, es tan BADASS ajshasaksj). **


End file.
